


Double double

by ThunderFrost2012



Series: Fluff&Fun&More [8]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: A tiny bit of smut, ALL THE FLUFF, But mostly fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Ice Play, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Matches, Phone Calls, Surprises, Too much fluff, a bit of Miroslav/Sylwia, even tinier hint of Manu/Fips, hints of Basti/Lukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a match goes very well, you’re more than allowed to celebrate. But when two matches do… the fun just double!</p>
<p>part 8 of the series, but, really , you can read it as a stand alone. ^^ </p>
<p>warning: it could contain too much fluff to handle with XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopfkino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hellooo,  
> I know it would make more sense to update some of the WIPs, but… why should I do something that has sense? XD
> 
> this is a mountain of fluff for:
> 
> \- Andrea:. I adore all our fangirling ^^ you’re such a lovely girl, so kind and generous and also so talented. (everyone, go read her stories!! *O* ) And It’s just a honor to collab with you, dear.  
> Well since you’re obsessed with those two like I am – lol – I hope you’ll like it ^^
> 
> \- Fatou: Another girl with a golden heart, I have no word to thank you for everything ;) Everyone, go to read her stories as well, she’s a wonderful author :)  
> And since you told me that you’re sort of cursed to think of me every time dear Miro scores… I just owed this thing to you, too ^^
> 
> Of course, everyone else who likes this pairing is more than welcomed to read ^^
> 
> Setting: between Hannover 96-Bayern Monaco and Lazio-Fiorentina matches.
> 
> If only I wrote faster I could post things when they exactly happen :/ Bad me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t know/own any characters, I just own a crazy, fluffy mind XD. 
> 
> Not beta-ed, sorry for mistakes.

“Miroooooooo!” Thomas cheers as soon as the other accepts the call.  
“You sound rather happy…” Miroslav mumbles.  
   
“Hell yeah I do. Wait. So you didn’t see the match, did you?” Thomas inquires.  
“Nope, dear. I’m so sorry, I forgot that you played today.” Miro apologizes.  
   
Thomas is so upset that the mobile almost slips from his grip.  
   
“You forgot!” He repeats in an accusing tone, pouting. “How could you? So you missed my…”  
“Your double? Penalty first and then awesome header goal?” Miro anticipates him, smiling. “I was only joking. Of course I saw every single moment of that. You’ve been beyond fantastic, baby!”  
   
A series of muffled, joyful yips is Thomas’ only answer.  
   
“So, see? It seems that you got out from your so called ‘crisis’” Miroslav sarcastically says.  
“Well, you know, I wasn’t so sure at the first goal. You know, penalty. It's such an easy task. And I didn’t even gain it for my team, Robert did!” Thomas clarifies.  
   
“Yeah, I saw it. Poor dear, that kick on his face doesn’t sound very pleasant.” Miro comments, before recalling his partner’s previous words. “Thomas! For the last time. Penalties are _never_ an easy task. It’s an extremely hard duel between you and the goalkeeper. And you always play so cool. I could never face such a pressure. As a matter of fact, I’m extremely glad that during World Cup we never had the penalties phase.” Miro babbles.  
   
“Oh, c’mon, it’s not that hard. It’s just so much fun to trick the goalkeeper every time. This one tried to remain up until the very last moment… but it was useless with me!” Thomas giggles at the memory. “But when we do the training I rarely manage to fool Manu, let’s say that I just never do! While, for some reasons, Philipp does.”  
   
“This doesn’t surprise me.” Miro chuckles.  
   
“What? The fact that I can’t score a goal to Manuel or the fact that Philipp can?” Thomas questions him.  
   
“Both things.” The Pole chuckles again.  
   
“I guess you’re right. Probably I should get laid with Manu, so he would be more willing to let me score!” Thomas hazards.  
   
“Ah-ah, yeah, it could be a brilliant idea!” Miroslav pretends to laugh. “I just have to establish something…”  
   
“What?” Thomas asks him, frowning with an inner doubt.  
   
\- _Where did his jealousy go?_ –  
   
 “Who would be faster killing you between Fips and… me!”  The elder snaps. “You’re mine!” He roars.  
   
\- _This is the Miro I know and love!_ – Thomas smirks to himself, pleased.  
   
“Sure, honey, I was just kidding!” The younger assures.  
   
“Too bad I’m not a goalkeeper, I’d let you score in my goalpost so many times!” The Pole murmurs.  
   
“Mm.. why do I hear a sexy double meaning in your words?” Thomas teases him, moaning.  
   
“You always do.” Miroslav giggles. “So, at least did I convince you of how difficult a penalty can be?”  
   
“Nope! So I’m glad that I scored the other goal, too, otherwise I’d be in my deep crisis again!” The German insists.  
   
“Geez, you’re so stubborn!”  
   
“And you love my stubbornness!”  
   
“That's true. Because if you hadn’t insisted so much years ago, probably now we wouldn’t be together.” The elder murmurs.  
   
“However, Thomas, if you don’t manage to score in two or three matches, it’s _not_ a moment of crisis!”  Miro patiently reminds to his boyfriend.  
   
“To me it is!” The Bavarian strikes back. “Well, it seems that you’re over your more serious crisis as well.” He makes him notice.  
   
“Yeah, it seems so, thanking God.” Miro smiles.  
   
“And mostly thanking the fact that your main rival is out of the game for a while.” The younger adds.  
   
“Thomas! This is not a nice thing to say. poor Filip!” The elder reproaches him.  
   
“Oh, c’mon, you can’t deny that you were at least a bit happy when you saw him leaving the field in the stretcher…” Thomas insists.  
   
“Okay, maybe just a very tiny little bit.” Miro recognizes, making the other smile. “But only because I knew it wasn’t anything extremely serious!” He justifies immediately after.  
   
“Yeah, sure.” Thomas chuckles. “You know, Miro, after all you’re not so angelic as people keep trying to picture you.” He teases him.  
   
“That’s what happens after spending so many years with such a tempter devil like you!” The other whispers.  
   
“So don’t you miss this temper devil?” Thomas hints.  
   
“More than everything.” The Pole admits.  
   
“Besides, yes, that’s true, last time you were here for Bayern ‘s birthday, but we barely managed to meet. And with our wives around, too. We can’t count it as a proper time.” Thomas asserts.  
   
“You’re right, honey, but don’t worry; we’ll have better occasions. Not now, you’re so busy with very important matches.. and I have to face Fiorentina on Monday.” Miro recalls.  
   
“Yeah, I know, but guess what? Basti is about to catch a flight on Monday and go to Milan, in order to cheer Lukas up a little bit. He’s not having a great time with Inter...” Thomas informs him.  
   
“I know, we talked about it on phone, poor Lukas. He’s doing his best and actually plays so well, and yet he keeps missing the goal.” Miro grumbles.  
   
“Well, it’s definitely not your case, Mr. More-Than-300-goals!” The younger chuckles.  
   
“Huh! Yeah, let’s just say that it’s a very lucky period.” Miro states, blushing a little.  
   
“So, are there any chances to see a double from you anytime soon?” Thomas wonders.  
   
“What? Oh no, forget it. I mean, it happened once against Cagliari, because I was in such a great mood and all the whole team played flawlessly... but I don’t think it’s still up to my potential. One goal is already more than I can ask. I just want to help my team in the best way I can.” The elder asserts.  
   
“And you’re doing it wonderfully! Can’t wait for Monday match. Besides, Mario can’t even play, so I’ll have a reason more to root for Lazio with my whole being!” Thomas cheers.  
   
“Wait, do you mean that otherwise you wouldn’t have utterly rooted for my team?” Miroslav figures out, not very happy about it.  
   
“Huh, people are calling me... gotta go!” Thomas rushes to say, with a guilty attitude. “I love you. never forget it.” He murmurs, before hanging up.  
   
Miro smiles, staring at the display of the end of the conversation.  
   
“I love you, too.”  
   
\---------------------------------  
   
Miroslav can’t actually believe what happened.  
   
The first goal has arrived after something like fifty minutes that he relentlessly searched for it... and it was a wonderful header.  
But the second one... he played very cool and managed to trick the goalkeeper at the right time, with some good kick-ups.  
A double.  
After so many months.  
So, it seems that it’s still up to Miroslav’s potential.  
This is something to celebrate properly... but with whom?  
   
 - _If only..._ – He silently wishes, while he remains concentrated, until the last whistle from the referee.  
   
It’s done. Not only Lazio won, but he’s even crowned as the man of the match.  
   
After that short interview, Miro rushes to his locker. He almost doesn’t even have time to switch his iPhone on that it’s already ringing.  
   
“Miiiiiiirrooooooooooooooooooo!!” A very cheerful Thomas rejoices as soon as the Pole picks that call up.  
   
“I guess I’ll never grow tired of your way to greet me.” Miroslav murmurs, softened.  
   
“I just can’t help it. Just hearing your voice makes me so joyful!” Thomas confesses, grinning. “But tonight I have every reason to be happy and you do as well. Mirooooo, a double, a fucking double!”  
   
  “Yeah, it’s been such a good night.”  
   
“A night to celebrate! My double, your double.... we should have a double session of passionate sex...” Thomas makes him notice.  
   
“Geez, Thom, you’re making me want to run away from here, take the first flight to Munich and...” Miro whines.  
   
“Don’t.” Thomas stops him.  
   
“I know, it’s just crazy. It would take me more than three hours, it makes no sense and...” The Pole recognizes, his rationality coming back.  
   
“No, I mean, don’t take a flight to Munich... take one to Milan!” His boyfriend points out.  
   
“What?”  
   
“You heard me. Let’s just say that I had a very good sensation about this night... that’s why I took the flight with Basti this morning and I booked a room in their same hotel. So, it’s since this bloody afternoon that I have to bear those two always glued to each other. You just have to rescue me from that!” The younger reveals his plan.  
   
“Oh my, Müllie, you’re in Milan and you tell me only now?” Miro wonders, astonished.  
   
“I would never do anything to distract you before a match!” The German justifies. “C’mon, Miro, Rome and Milan are so close, just a couple of hours and by midnight we’ll be snuggling to each other in a comfy bed, drinking champagne.” The other moans.  
   
“Oh, God! How am I supposed to say no if you ask me this way?” The elder murmurs back.  
   
“Well, just say yes. Will you come to me?” Thomas pleads.  
   
“I’m rushing to the shower to leave this stadium as fast as I can. I’ll call you once I know when my flight will arrive. Can’t wait to hold you in my arms again. I love you.” Miro hangs up.  
   
But first he has something else to do, that’s why he dials another very familiar number.  
   
“Oh, honey, I’ve seen the match, you have no idea how proud I am, you’ve been wonderful. Luan and Noah are so excited and they just keep babbling about how special their daddy is!” Sylwia anticipates him, as soon as she accepts the call.  
   
\- _I’m awful, not special!_ – Miro reproaches himself.  
   
“Sylwia, dear, tell the kids that we’ll buy a huge cake and they can have a little party and invite their friends, too... but tomorrow, not tonight. I... I have already other plans.” He jabbers.  
   
“You’re celebrating in some club with the team?” His wife asks him.  
   
“S-so-sort of...” Her husband incoherently stutters.  
  
Miro basically hates telling lies, but more than everything he hates telling lies just to Sylwia.    
“Miroslav, what’s wrong?” She inquires.  
   
“Forgive me, but I can’t be home tonight. Something happened.” Miro tries to explain.  
   
“ _Thomas_ happened?” Sylwia figures out on her own.  
   
“Y-yes... he’s here in Italy now and...”  
   
“Miro, this is your night to celebrate, so choose the one you want the most. Go to him.” His wife sadly urges him.  
   
“It’s not that I don’t care about you or the kids, I love you all so immensely, but...”  
   
“I know, we are here every day, so you can always have our love. C'mon, go to him.”  
   
“Oh, Sylwia, sometimes I wish I could split myself in two and send each part to the places where I’d really like to be...” Miro whimpers.  
   
“I know...” She whimpers, too.  
   
 “I love you, I really do and when I’m back I’m going to show you.” Miroslav murmurs, hanging up.  
  
\- _But I really love someone else, too!_ \-    
\----------------------------------------------------------  
   
It’s exactly like Thomas has foreseen.  
   
By midnight Miroslav and Thomas lay comfortably in the bed, hugged to each other, while sipping their flute of champagne.  
   
“I can’t believe you’re really here. You’re crazy. I mean, on Wednesday there’s the Champion League match and Pep let you and Basti free to go!” Miro recaps, caressing Thomas’ bared back.  
   
After all they both are only wearing their boxers.  
   
“Well, we assured him that we’ll play wonderfully, plus we offered for an extra session of training tomorrow, when we are back... but I don’t want to think about it now. Let me enjoy the present.” The young murmurs, kissing the brunet, slowly and softly. “I can’t believe that your wife really let you go. I wish Lisa would find the truth as well, it would make things easier.” He confesses, caressing his hair.  
   
“She’s just a little more naive than Sylwia, but...” Miro shrugs.  
   
“A little? I told her that Basti, Manu, Mario, Jerome and me wanted to make a surprise party to Lukas and she believed it. She also said it would be nicer if you joined to the group.” Thomas reveals, making Miro laugh.  
   
“I guess that it’s just the rest of the group who didn’t join us.” The Pole smirks, kissing the Bavarian again.  
   
“Well, baby, I just deserved to be here. We spent so much time apart. Only Bastian can understand what I feel, but lately even Manu, you know, save from that little surprise, he hasn’t been with Fips since the end of November ...” Thomas informs him, leaning against his chest. “So one night we reunited in the same room and every one brought songs, pics and videos of the moments with our soulmates ... and then we spent the night crying and eating junk food to comfort us. But since Fips is on his way back to the team, Manu won’t be part of our distressed club anymore!”  
   
“How cute! But, honey, I don’t want you to be sad or cry when we’re apart.” Miro murmurs, cuddling him.  
   
“Well, at least I have a good reason to eat junk food!” Thomas grins.  
   
Miro laughs, pushing him away playfully.  
   
Thomas lands closer to the bucket that’s keeping the champagne cold.  
   
“Uhmm.. all those ice-cubes are giving me ideas...” He sneers.  
   
“No way, Thomas, for many, many reasons. First, it’s deep night. Second, it’s winter. Third, we’re in an Italian hotel where we know no one, save for two certain people who right now are undoubtedly busy doing ... stuff!” Miro immediately tries to make him change his mind.  
   
Thomas bursts out laughing.  
   
“What did you understand? I wasn’t talking about pranks. There are better ways to use these ice cubes.” Thomas clarifies, grabbing one and approaching to his lover.  
   
“Let’s see how it feels on your body...” He moans, tracing his chin with that freezing surface, before descending to his neck, licking all the drops of water.  
   
“Mm...” The Pole moans in deep appreciation.  
Thomas holds the rest of that ice cube between his teeth, smearing Miro’s lips with it and kissing him in the process.  
   
“I like it. Give me more.” The elder urges him.  
   
“It’s better than cryotherapy, isn’t it?” Thomas smirks, grabbing more ice.  
   
“Better and sexier!” The other approves, laying down in a surrendering position.  
   
Thomas straddles him and tortures the Pole's nipples, each one with a different ice cube, while another is placed on his belly.  
   
Thomas goes on, licking, sucking and kissing his way, until all the ice is melted.  
   
Miroslav breaks free and switches position, pinning his boyfriend on the mattress.  
   
“Do you want me to do the same things to you?” He whispers, nibbling the oh so sensitive part of his ear.  
   
“No way, I was having my fun!” The Bavarian strikes back, stretching his hand to grab another ice cube. “And I think that you ‘d better cool your ardour!” He adds, pulling the band of his mate’s boxers and letting the ice cube slide inside.  
   
“Ooooooh, you little pest!” Miro laughs, suffering the chilly effect. “I’m afraid that you only made me even hornier this way!” He reveals, crawling over the younger.  
   
Thomas pretends to shrugs, inviting his boyfriend with his look.  
   
“Well, I guess that I’ll deal with the consequence, then. After all, we had planned a double session of sex!”  
   
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
   
“What are you thinking about?” Miro wonders, after they’re done and back to sweet cuddling again.  
   
“I just want Lazio to qualify for Champions next year... and I want Bayern to play against them. Me against you. On the same field. Wouldn’t it be wonderful?” Thomas says, entwining their fingers.  
   
“Yes, especially if I managed to score a goal to Manu!” Miroslav replies.  
   
“You wouldn’t even have a slight chance to get close to our goalpost, I’d mark you so hard.” Thomas assures.  
   
“Is it a threat or a sexy promise?” Miro smirks. “Well, do you want to know what I was thinking about?”  
   
“Sure, tell me.” Thomas urges him, eagerly.  
   
“Don’t you think that hotels are so impersonal? Wouldn’t be awesome to have a real place where we can meet? A place to call home? Our home?” The Pole suggests.  
   
“Oh, Mirooo, a house all for us? Really? It would be so great! But not here in Milan, I hope... This town is so grey and sad... I don’t envy Lukas.” He grimaces.  
   
“Nope, not here, nor in Rome, it would be so chaotic. I was thinking of Trentino Alto Adige, you know.. it reminds me of Germany somewhat. With all those green areas, the mountains, the healthier air... and more or less it’s half way from Munich and Rome...” Miro explains.  
   
“Oh my God, Miro, I already love that! So when are we going to buy it?” Thomas grins, excited.  
   
“Not so fast, baby. We will... when you do a hat-trick in a Champions League match!” The Pole challenges him.  
   
“What? But it’s not fair!” The Bavarian pouts.  
   
“Why not? I’m just giving you a reason more to always do your best, my dear.” The other winks at him.  
   
“But I already did. And in World Cup, nonetheless. Remember? The first match against Portugal?” Thomas protests.  
   
“Oh, please, I mean a hat-trick with a team who is actually playing on field. With Portugal everything was just too easy!” Miroslav rebuts.  
   
“Okay. I can do it. Before you can guess, we both will be arguing about which doormat to buy for _our_ house!” Thomas assures, very self-confident.  
   
\--------------------------------------------------------  
   
 And when, on Wednesday night, Miro watches the match hugged to his wife, his heart skip a beat or two when Thomas makes a double in a rather short time.  
   
But the game ends before he can reach the third goal.  
   
Miroslav doesn’t know if he feel more relieved or upset, but he smiles when, before going to sleep, he receives a text message from Thomas.  
   
‘Dammit, I was almost succeeding! But don’t worry, my love, Champions League is still long...  <3 T’  
   
\--  
   
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, but feel free to tell me anything.  
> Even a tiny word can make my day ;)  
> Thanks for your time.
> 
> I know, it’s almost surreal that I reached part 8 of this series when I still have to complete part 6 and mostly part 1, lol ... it had never happened before.
> 
> But be patient and I’ll update everything, starting with part 1 ;)
> 
> Goodnight, it’s pretty late


End file.
